The usual present-day telephone answering machine includes an announcement magnetic tape mechanism which is activated in response to a ring signal received over the telephone line, and which causes a recorded announcement to be transmitted over the telephone line to the calling party. At the end of the announcement, a message magnetic tape mechanism is activated to enable the calling party to record his message.
The prior art machines incorporate playback circuitry including a speaker which permits the user of the machine to play back the messages recorded on the message tape. Such prior art machines also include appropriate recording circuitry into which a microphone may be plugged to enable the user to record a new announcement on the announcement tape when he so desires, and to dictate notes and other material on the message tape.
The system of the present invention combines the playback and recording circuitry referred to in the preceding paragraph to provide a simple, inexpensive and efficient circuit in which a single transducer, such as the conventional speaker, is used both to play back recorded messages from the message tape and to function as a microphone to enable new announcements to be recorded on the announcement tape, and material to be dictated on the message tape.